


If only we were more than what we were

by PHCLEA



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), But he makes up for it a little bit, Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Angst, Gen, Kinda, L'manburg went boom, Pandora's Vault Prison, Prison, Sad with a Happy Ending, Technoblade has feelings, That thing is fucking insane, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Tommy's discs, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), community house, he dead bruv, i guess, im sorry, spoilers for march 1st stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHCLEA/pseuds/PHCLEA
Summary: SPOILERS FOR MARCH 1ST STREAM! IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS.TommyInnit was slain by DreamOne message, ignored by those who received it. It's not like it's real.Awesamdude: Everyone meet at the Community House. Alliances and grudges, I don't care. Be there.Who knew that this boy that no one seemed care about anymore, would do so much when he was gone.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 545
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	If only we were more than what we were

**Author's Note:**

> So in advance I want to apologize. This is gonna hurt because I began crying while writing this and I don't normally do that. I really hope you enjoy it though! Angst is my favourite to write if you don't know so here is this. <3

**_*TommyInnit was slain by Dream*_ **

Sam's heart stuttered at the message. He couldn’t have- Sam just saw them. He had just told him that it would be a little bit longer. He couldn’t have- No. It isn’t possible. So many thoughts ran through Sam’s head as he ran down the blackstone hallways, towards Dream’s cell. Towards where he had just seen Tommy. Getting through all the different security measures took a while. Sam’s heart beating too hard, everything was just too much. Finally Sam made it to the controls for the lava and he immediately brought down the lava, praying that he would see Tommy there across the gap. That Tommy would be yelling at him for being a bitch and taking too long. He would be there, Sam doesn’t know what he-

The lava is down. There he is.

And there it is.

Tommy’s body lays near the back corner of the cell, discarded, lifeless, pale. Dream sits on his bed, arms curled around his knees. Seemingly whispering to himself. Sam moves across on the plattform, shock encasing his body. “That can’t be Tommy, I told him to wait. That can’t be my boy.” Sam thinks, tears building in his eyes. As Sam reaches the cell he eyes Dream as he runs to Tommy, fingers finding a pulse point. And Sam waits. He waits, holding his breath, waiting for some sign, any sign that Sam wasn’t too late. Sam waited a whole minute, the only noise being the sound of only two people’s breathing, not three, not Tommy’s. “Tommy?” A sob wrenched its way out of Sam’s throat. _“Please?”_

\---------------------------Haha crying in the club rn ------------------------

A message rings through the land, following the death message that everyone ignored. A message from Sam.

|Awesamdude: Meet at Community House. I don’t care about alliances or personal differences. Be there.|

And people leave, some grabbing food for their travels, others walking a measly jaunt to the remains of the Community House. People start gathering, whispering about why they were called. Glaring at each other from across the room. And they wait for the man who brought them here. Eret glances to the path leading to the house, face paling. He gets up and walks to Sam who stands on the path, Tommy held in his arms, limp. The others look on curiously at Eret as he stands, and Sam enters the ruins. Realization dawns on several people, gasps here and there.

“Sam?” Puffy. “What happened?” She asked with such gentleness aftering seeing Sam’s struggle to remain composed.

“I’m sorry.” He choked out. “I told him to wait,” Punz realized Sam was breaking down and took Tommy into his own arms. He owed something to the kid. Puffy approached Sam as well, setting a hand on his shoulders as she followed him to the ground.

“What happened?” She prompted again.

“T-there had been an a-attack on the prison while Tommy had been visiting Dream,” Sam spoke shakily as he explained. “He said it would be his last time visiting, I was so proud of him. I am so proud. But because of the attack I had to leave him there because of the prison’s policies. Tommy knows this rule. I inspected any damage, I went through all of it throughout the week and I hadn’t figured it out by the seventh day. I-” Sam broke off.

“Sam? It’s okay if you don-”

“I told him to wait just a little bit longer. I told him he would be fine, Puffy. Just a little bit longer! I don’t know what happened to provoke Dream, I was heading back to the control room when I got the message that Dream killed him. I ran back, but I was too late. I-I found him on the ground, Dream just let me take him.”

“Dream did this?” Sapnap asked.

“Yes.” Sam confirmed.

Jack reacts with a smirk, carefully concealed with shock, real and fake.

Niki stares blankly, thousands of thoughts racing through her mind. Memories of a small, loud, blonde boy running through her bakery with flour on his face and his clothes. The blonde boy standing on a wooden path, a determined gleam in his eyes and a bow in his hands. A child, that is all he really was. A boy who lost his childhood to the whims of war.

Sapnap’s gaze focused on his hands, tears welling in his eyes, guild building in his head. Was this his fault, he always fought with Tommy over the stupidest things, pushing him to do more. He had stood by while Dream blew up his things, when Dream bullied him, when Dream hurt him. He never did intervene, and now he never will.

Eret, well Eret didn’t know how to react. He was so so sorry. He wanted so badly to go back in time, to stay on the right side of history. He wanted to be there for Tommy everytime the world was against him. He wished so badly to have stood up for him, to have protected him from all of this. The time to apologize never arrives, forgiveness already granted to an unknowing recipient.

Ranboo was conflicted to say the least. Tommy had been so nice to him, yes Tommy had teased him. Yes Tommy had yelled and acted out a little too loudly at some points in their weird friendship. But Ranboo couldn’t be mad at Tommy, he could tell he was lonely and just trying to cope with the cards that the universe had dealt him. But a small, Dream-like part of him yelled at him, screaming at him that Tommy deserved this. That this was right.

Karl had tried so hard for this boy. He had searched for so long to find any small bit of him in all the times he had traveled to. The boy never seemed to show up. Karl had been trying so hard to find out why, and knowing that Tommy was supposed to die so many different times hurt. He always went back, time and time again to save him. Karl had never given up. He didn’t know what to do anymore. How do you keep the memory of someone alive, if no one bothered to remember them?

Two sons, two of his boys, gone at the hands of people they previously loved. Wilbur used to love Phil, before he had left, before Phil never came home, before responsibilities he shouldn’t have had were resting on his shoulders. And Tommy had loved Dream, before the war and the chaos. Before everything, when it was just him messing around in the SMP. When Dream would act like a big brother to him. All of it, everything in past tense. Why had they let it come this far. Phil knew he was a shitty father, he knew there was so much he never did. So much he never will. But Tommy had been untouchable, Phil had thought he had time. Ranboo was needing help right then, Tommy had other people. Phil wasn’t aware that people hated Tommy, that they plotted to kill him. Phil believed that he had so much time to make up what he didn’t do. He didn’t.

And Techno masked his emotions with an uncaring gaze. But beneath all that the voices roared, some calling for blood, some weeping, and others denying it. Techno tried stopped thinking. He tried to block out the voices, the thoughts. But it didn’t work, just like it never did. His own memories flashing through his mind. Blue eyes staring at him in awe as they watched him train. Blue eyes staring at him in shock as he released the withers for the first time. Blue eyes glazing over as Techno yelled at him for stealing his items. Bright blue eyes, faded into a dull grey as he watched Techno destroy his last piece of Wilbur. Why didn’t Techno realize the pain those blue eyes held?

Why was everyone too late?

And after everyone of these reactions nothing compared to the shriek that left Tubbo’s mouth. A wail so full of pain and anguish. How? Why did this happen to the children, the ones who should have had so much more time? Time to be kids, to run and play, to grow and learn. Why did it always have to be them? Tommy and Tubbo. That’s who they were. Or had been. Now it was just Tubbo. What was he- “without you?” -without Tommy? No matter what they had been through, they were always together at the end. How could this be what finally separated them?

“I know I am not him, but I was his friend at one point and I had the power to stop Dream. I should have done something to stop him. I knew it was wrong. But I never did and for that I’m sorry.” Sapnap spoke up, he had to do something, anything to show that he cared.

No one really spoke after that, all just sitting lost in various degrees of shock and grief.

\-----------------------------------

Tommy’s funeral happened the next day, he was buried near the location of the L’mantree. People thought it was right for him to be laid to rest by the place he sacrificed so much for. A grave sat near the lake that was made to fill in the whole that was once L’Manburg. Flowers rested against the stone.

A crown resting at the top paired with a green helmet, Technoblade’s doing, he was done. This time he would stop with any violence, no matter his beliefs. He left it all behind with the axe that sat on Tommy’s grave. It hadn’t been worth it. It would never be worth losing them.

A feather tucked at the bottom, an apology from a man who used to be his father. He knew he had never been enough for Tommy. And he would never be able to make up for any of it. But he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to try for the others.

Wilbur’s coat folded on the ground, left by Niki who had stolen it in her blind anger against Tommy. She longed for the sound of the boy running through the SMP, yelling nonsense. What she would give just to have that boy back. Though they never spoke of it, Tommy had always seen Niki as an older sister, and Niki would always consider Tommy her little brother, never doubting it again.

A history book from the latest of Karl’s travels. The only one to not be warped by the wishes of others. A book untouched by corruption. The only book that told the story of a blonde boy who gave so much for everyone else, a blonde boy who got too little in return. The only book that told the story of TommyInnit. It seemed that no one would dare disrupt the story of the kid who ran out of time. 

A flag laid on the grave, the flag of a nation long gone. Eret would have given so much for Tommy, had he realized how much the boy was worth to him, what he was worth to everyone. A note sat tucked next to the flag reading _“You were meant to be.”_

Other small items with emotional attachment to Tommy lied there as well. Another book, left by Sam, but authored by Dream. He may have killed him, but it was enough to snap Dream out of the haze he had been living in. He never wanted this, he had gotten lost in his power, in the illusions of what he wanted. He remained in his cell, he didn’t want to leave. He knew he deserved it.

Nothing from Tubbo was there, Tommy was already enough for him to give up. Tubbo had wanted to leave his compass, a new one that he had gotten from Ghostbur when he’d found out tubbo had lost his original one, but he could not find the strength to leave it. He thought about leaving the disks, until he had realized-

Tommy had died with the discs and his own compass in his enderchest. They were his, and they would always be his.

And the land would grieve for the boy who gave them so much. Eventually when people began to heal, they would realize the egg was dying. It’s goal of trying to kill the boy who always seemed to avoid death, finally appeased. They would destroy the egg and release those under its control. Said beings had to be informed of Tommy’s death, and soon more items appeared next to the grave.

**TommyInnit**   
**April 2004 - March 2021**   
**“It was meant to be.”**

\-----------------------  
Extra lines cause I want to cheer you up:

Tommy had woken up to bright lighting and a figure standing over him. Wilbur. “Hey Wilby.”

“Hey gremlin child.” Wilbur offered a hand to Tommy and pulled him into a hug.

*Later*

“Look at those idiots, all being sappy bitches.” Tommy said as he tried to discreetly wipe the tears out of his eyes. While he didn’t want to go back to being alive (me too Tommy) he had to admit, seeing people care about him really made him happy.

“Oi, bitch boy. It’s okay to cry.” Wilbur yelled to him. _“You were worth it.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm really sorry, my favourite line is Eret's note "you were meant to be" That one hurt me a lot, and KARL my gosh I had fun. Anyways let me know what you thought in the comments. If you have any ideas you want to see just let me know!


End file.
